Bugsy/Games/Quotes/HGSS
Azalea Gym * Before battle :"I'm Bugsy! I never lose when it comes to Bug-type Pokémon. My research is going to make me an authority on Bug-type Pokémon! Let me demonstrate what I've learned from my studies." * After sending out last Pokémon :"Even though it's my last Pokémon, Bug Pokémon are tough!" * When last Pokémon is at critical health :"Hang in there! Just a little more!" * Being defeated :"Aw, that's the end of it..." * After being defeated :"Whoa, amazing! You're an expert on Pokémon! My research isn't complete yet. OK, you win. Take this Badge." :"Do you know the benefits of the Hive Badge? If you have it, Pokémon up to Lv. 30 will obey you, even traded ones. Pokémon that know Cut will be able to use it outside of battle, too. Here, I also want you to have this." :"TM89 contains . It lets your Pokémon attack, then switch with the next Pokémon in your party. Isn't that great?" :"Bug-type Pokémon are deep. There are many mysteries to explore. Study your top choices thoroughly." Fighting Dojo * Before battle :"Good to see you again! Behold my bug research!" * After being defeated :"You must have studied a lot about Pokémon! " National Park :"Hi, ! We have a Bug-Catching Contest tomorrow! I have won the Contest many times, so I won't participate. But you should try it. I'm sure you can win!" * On Fridays :"By the way, will you take a picture with me?" ::Yes: "OK! Let's take one. Smile! Yay! This is a good one!" ::No: "Oh, I see... That's OK. I'm not sad." Pokégear registering (Viridian Forest) :"I came to Kanto to look for Bug-type Pokémon, so I can become a stronger Bug-type Pokémon Trainer! Hey why don't we swap phone numbers?" ::Yes: "We can battle around lunch on Thursdays! Give me a call!" ::No: "Oh, well... That's OK..." :"Will you give me your phone number?" Pokégear Phone * Calling the player :"Yeah, this is Bugsy... What's up? I think I've already mentioned this to you, but did you know I'm doing research on Pokémon? There's so many different kinds, it's a bit difficult, you know? I'm just studying Bug-type Pokémon, and yet it's still this difficult. People like Professor Elm and Professor Oak who study all the different types of Pokémon are really something else, you know?" :"Yeah, this is Bugsy... What's up? You know, everyone's really into Bug-type Pokémon when they're kids. But then for some reason, as people grow up, at some point they all start to like Bug-type Pokémon less and less. How about you? Do you still like Bug-type Pokémon? Even if I grow up I'll never stop liking Bug-type Pokémon, no way!" :"Yeah, this is Bugsy... What's up? My Gym has such a different trick to it, doesn't it? It may seem like it was really difficult to get a trick like that set up... But the truth is, it was actually pretty easy. First we ran the ropes through the Gym, then all the Pokémon helped us finish everything else up!" * Calling him :"Hello! How are you? I'm doing great as usual! There are so many stronger Gym Leaders than me out there. You're trying to visit every Gym around the region, aren't you? That's great! Keep up the good work!" :"Hello! How are you? I'm doing great as usual! On Thursdays around noon, I'm usually free. If you want to see my Bug-type Pokémon again, you should call me then!" * On Thursday afternoons: :"Hello! How are you? I'm doing great as usual! Oh, you called at just the right time! I'm not doing anything right now. Wanna battle again?" ::No: "I see... Well, there's no helping that..." ::Yes: "All right! See you at the Fighting Dojo in Saffron City!" :"Hello! How are you? I'm doing great as usual! All right, I'll be waiting for you at the Fighting Dojo in Saffron City! Race you there!"